Infected
by kirstykat31
Summary: Sequal to "Death By Daleks". With two alien races battling it out to see who will claim the earth as their own, will the gang manage to pull through? Rated T for exploding people... R&R! Enjoy x
1. CatchUp

**Infected**

* * *

**A/N: Hi! This is the sequal to Death By Daleks, especially to Captain Tiff Tiff :D (I hope that's still her writer name...) So, If you are confused, take a read over that story. Also, Tiff wrote a One-Shot based after Death By Daleks, named "The Doctor and I" and it is evtremely relevant :) Anyway, Enjoy x**

**Chapter 1 - Catch-up**

Kirsty's POV

It was raining, again. The second last day of school and it was raining! Still, it was Manchester after all. Perhaps it would be sunny in the Holidays. Most of were sat up in Science, like always. Sarah had prefect duty and Tiffany thought she would take a walk out in the rain. I was sat eating, like always now. There hadn't been a time that I hadn't been eating since The Doctor last walked into our lives. It changed us all, in more ways than one, especially Tiff. Tiff liked to take long walks outside by herself, none of us knew why but we all had our own little new habits to deal with. Mine had to be eating, which wasn't too bad since my metabolism was twice the speed of a normal human's.

It was rather sad that in less than a day, we would all be trading in our yellow, blue or black polo's in for a white shirt, blazer and tie. The Co-Operative had built a building right next to Plant Hill, and sponsored it, meaning we were all moving in their in September. It was really stupid...the building wasn't even finished yet. There was still wiring that needed to be done and a lot of walls still to be placed. Slow builders...

I was sat in my usual corner, debating whether or not I should actually bother doing the French homework for tomorrow. It would be the last day and you can't give detention then. That and the teacher was leaving and I didn't like her very much. I decided to be a rebel and skip doing the homework. The bell was about to ring so I cleverly disguised my earphones in my mid-length mess of hair and trudged off to class, hugging everybody on the way out. I thanked the day I invested in some orange coloured earphones; they could hide easily in my ginger hair. I was also thankful that Michael didn't go to my school; I seemed to always manage to do something embarrassing each day. I worried though because if there was another alien invasion, he would be so far away.

Still, it was summer in just over 24 hours and then the world would be at our mercy. We could do what we wanted, almost. I was planning to spend my summer wisely. I would drink a can of Monster every week, (I have this strange thing with me and the effect will last for a while. The first time I tried one, I was up for three days straight.) so that I could not waste any time at all. During form, I got a news update.

"Meteor shower expected tonight. Clear skies over Manchester."

This would be good, I loved the thought of giant rocks that could hit earth if they wanted, but instead they just glide on by, giving us something beautiful to look at as well. I could text Michael at night while watching the show from my back garden.

I watched the giant rocks speed past the earth at incredible rates. It was very nice. I wished on a couple, things that I knew were stupid to wish for but I still did anyway. It was cold outside so I watched them from my bedroom window. At half 10, I decided I was getting too tired to watch them all night and dragged myself into bed. I never noticed one of the smaller rocks hurl past. Hitting earth. I never saw Tiff's face light up properly for the first time since The Doctor left. I never saw the dark clouds roll in.


	2. The Last Day

**Chapter 2 - The Last Day.**

The last day of Plant Hill would be the saddest for some. Sad in the way that we would never step foot through those doors again, but alright because we were all having a massive party. There was no point in lessons, apart from to hand in homework so we were just watching films all day. That morning I gave one of the teacher's money to get us chips for lunch so by the time lunch came, we were all expecting a huge chip-feast. Before she arrived, we were all watching "Ugly Betty", a show I much loved. The chips came and we were all gathered around the projector, munching away while watching the series. Life was good, nothing beats sitting in a classroom with friends, eating chips, drinking coke and shoving Philip underneath the desk.

Tiffany looked happier than usual but I didn't know why at the time. Perhaps they had given her a large portion of chips instead of a small. We were only half way through our chips when a news update interrupted our programme.

"Biggest Solar Flare to leave sun since 1923 to hit earth tonight. Northern Lights can be seen from England. Satellites at risk of burning." The news reporter said. I was slightly panicked because I couldn't risk losing signal or Wi-Fi but the thought of watching the Northern Lights exited me, especially watching them with somebody special.

Just like he could read my mind, Michael texted me.

_Hey. Meet me tonight in Heaton park, next to the golfing entrance please xxx_

I texted back immediately.

_Sure x_

Tiff and Sarah looked at me enthusiastically. I simply tapped my nose and mouthed "I'll tell you later." They both understood. We finished our chips and danced around like crazy people, having a really awesome time. That was until the bell went, then it was another lesson. I had maths last, with the craziest teacher to ever work at the school. She was alright, some of the time. She liked me and Lucy best which meant we could sit there and do nothing. Literally, nothing. The hour went by quickly and before I knew it, we were being shoved out of the school. I looked back at the building I always called a "Hell Hole". It was strange to think that it was the end already. We had until April, then it would be gone forever. All the memories and doodles and random times would also be destroyed. Individuality, people wanting to be unique, special, stand out. The Co-Operative didn't allow any of that. We were gradually being shoved into a nation where everybody looks, acts, think and does the same thing. Sad isn't it.

It was only 3 so it wasn't officially over for another 10 minutes. I spotted a couple of my friend from year 7 and wished them a nice holiday and searched the crowd for Tiff. Sarah came out first, followed by Gareth and Philip and then Tiff arrived, just as the bell was about to go. I hugged them all and headed off down the road, making sure I still had my camera. It held all the memories of today so I couldn't bear loosing it. I looked back over my shoulder and said goodbye to Plant Hill.

* * *

**A/N: Ah! It's TimeLadyOfTheHunt (I do hope that is how you spell it now...), my dearest friend Tifferz :D So yea...Hmm, these chapters are very short...TIME TO DO A LONG ONE :D  
I am currently in Ireland as well at the moment, so I only get to write in the mornings and at night, but I still have a load of ideas and I do type quite quickly :)  
Enjoy x**


	3. The Night

**A/N: Hey! Soz I didn't update an a couple of days but I have now. I burn my arms so the only thing I CAN do is sit here and type XD Hope you enjoy this chapter, I know Tiff will ;)  
Not the next chapter, but the chapter after will be in Tiff's POV...hopefully...XD**

* * *

Chapter 3 – The Night

As soon as I got home, I dived into the shower and started getting ready for that night. It wouldn't be dark until half past 9 so I assumed that I would be meeting Michael at half past 8 so we could find somewhere to lie, far away from everybody else. I spent half an hour in the shower, shampooing my hair several times. Then I spent an hour deciding what to wear. I eventually chose my black skinny jeans and my "Criminal Damage" vest top. It would be cold once it started to get dark so I shoved on a thin jacket anyway. It was 8 when I'd finished doing my hair and everything and I was finally able to head out of the door. By half 8, I was waiting outside the golfing entrance.

Within 5 minutes, Michael had made an appearance. I ran up to him and he pulled me into a hug.

"I missed you." I whispered do him. He smiled at me and took my hand, leading me further into the park.

"Tonight's the only night I'll probably ever see these lights you know. I'm glad I get to see them with you." Michael said to me, squeezing my hand a little. The whole situation made me melt inside and I could feel the shyness coming along. The sun set a little earlier and we eventually found a nice piece of grass to lie on. It was soft and bouncy and completely dry. I sat down on our new-found land and looked up at the sky. Michael lay next to me and took my hand again. I lay down too and for a while we were just enjoying the moment. It was heavenly.

I lay there and watched the different colours entwine with each other, drifting in and out of view and fighting like angry cats. The sight was amazing. The lights lit up the whole sky yet it was still dark enough to be hidden. We were surrounded by trees as well so there was no chance of anybody ruining the night. I turned to look at Michael and realised that he had been paying more attention to me than the skies. I could feel the blush building up in my cheeks, he could see it too.

It all happened so fast. Michael leaned in closer until I could no longer breathe, he was about to kiss me before we heard a scream. I jumped onto my feet with my back lowered as if I was ready to attack. Michael stood up as well, looking more panicked and afraid than I did. More people started screaming, their voices getting closer, as if they were running. I grabbed Michael's hand and sped out towards the nearest exit.

"What 's happening!" He screamed at me. I was terrible at sports, including running, so I didn't even have the energy to reply.

_Turn off the lights_

_Turn off the lights_

_Turn them off_

_Turn off the lights, Turn off the lights._

My phone rang as soon as I collapsed on the floor in exhaustion. I threw it towards Michael, who caught it without even moving much. I always loved his effortless skill to do anything. He picked up my phone and listened to the terrified screeches from whoever had phoned me.

"Pass the phone to Tiff." He simply said, as calm as he possibly could. A much calmer voice could be heard on the receiver after that, it must have been Tiffany. She was explaining something and it sounded like she was giving directions. Eventually, Michael hung up and knelt by my side.

"Come on beautiful, we have to go. Now." His soothing voice made it even harder for me to breath, I reached out a hand for him to help me up and then I followed him to wherever we were headed. We were nearing the Co-Operative Academy when I spotted Tiff waiting for us.

"Tiff!" I screamed. She said nothing but dragged me through the site entrance. The gate closed behind us with a loud crash, much like two boulders colliding. We were locked in.

"Tiff...what's happening?" I asked, she laughed at the fear in my voice.

"He's back."


	4. The Return

**A/N: I apologise for the lateness of this chapter, but I was in Ireland for a while and then my laptop had to go and get fixed AGAIN because the stupid keyboard broke! And it is very hard to type with a broken keyboard...  
And then my internet decided to short circuit...so I was inclined to write this chapter while it was being fixed. But here it is! Enjoy x**

* * *

Chapter 4 – The Return

"Who's back?" Michael asked. Me and Tiff both looked at him as if he was stupid.

"Him!" Tiff squealed, excitement was leaking from her pores.

"Who!"

"Ughhhh." She gave up and dragged us both into the building. The new atmosphere was slightly scary and the fact the only light I could identify was coming from across a corridor. We all ran towards the light and that's when I realised that we weren't the only ones here.

"Bonsoir!" A man said. I recognised the voice but it was impossible...he had changed hadn't he? Tiff saw the look of confusion on my face and explained. Apparently he changed back to his original appearance before he left.

I walked around the corner to see The Doctor, Lucy, Sarah, Philip, Gareth and Tiff all sat around a bonfire.

"Marshmallow?" The Doctor offered. I laughed and shook my head, sitting down as well to join the circle. Michael still stood; a look of slight shock could be seen upon his face. I jumped up again to give him a hug.

"It's okay, the Doctor will explain." I whispered.

"What if it isn't? What if whatever we heard screaming hurts us!" His voice was harsh. The Doctor stood up too and took him into a different room. I decided to catch up with the rest of them and depict why they were all here already.

"Tiff phoned us." Gareth eventually said, "She said that one of the meteors had hit, and it contained a gas that polluted the lungs of some people. They are now going round biting people so they get the same Alien disease. Okay?"

"But how come you are all here already...yet nobody phoned me?" I asked.

"Well, we didn't want to ruin the night for you..." Philip said.

"Well thanks."

"And then we saw that there was somebody in Heaton Park that had the disease, so Lucy phoned you to get you out of there..." Tiff said. Lucy must have been the hysterical one. I was surprised she was here; she would normally be with her family or her other friends such as Neeve and Spencer. Still, I was sort of glad she WAS here instead of somewhere else in risk of being infected.

Michael and The Doctor returned to the small room where the fire was, both looking a lot calmer than they had before they left.

"Right, I have a plan!" He said, looking very excited, "we're going to trap one of them!"

"And how do we do that, lure them in here and trap them in a room?" Tiff asked, about 3 steps ahead of the rest of us."

"Exactly! But it will take a lot of skill, and teamwork."

"We can do that!"

"Good! Let's get started then!"

We were all made to stand outside with flashlights, attracting these monsters. A lot more people had now caught the disease and I could see them walking towards us. They were all a purple colour, like their skin had died and they were already rotting. I could feel the fear and tension rising among us as the people got closer. To my left, Gareth and Philip were shaking slightly. They weren't used to all this action, considering they were dead last time. It was only because off Tiff, who had looked into the heart of the TARDIS, that they were brought back to life.

One person was really close to the building and it was heading my way. I recognised the person immediately as some guy from school. I think his name was Matthew, from the year above.

"I've got one!" I shouted to the rest of the gang. We all switched off our lights, leaving the only visible light one somewhere in the building. Together, we ran into the Academy, in hope that we would lure the person into the room. It worked. The infected Matthew walked right into the trap and we locked the door behind him.

"Well, that went easier than expected." The Doctor laughed. Gareth started a massive mass of yawns and we decided that we would have to find somewhere safe to sleep that night. Eventually, we all decided on using the art room on the top floor. The door there could also lock and there was a small room some of us could escape to if we were attacked that night.

I lay out my jacket and lay on the floor, feeling excited about the events. To think, not only had we met the Doctor, but to be saving the Earth alongside him for the second time. I was pretty sure that Tiff was even more excited than I was. When the lights went off, we couldn't help but start to talk.

"Tiff, are you scared?" I asked her.

"Hell no!" She replied.

"Me neither, well, maybe a little, but I'm more excited than anything."

"I should throw you in front of a Dalek, see how exited you are then."

"Oi! I wasn't scared of the Daleks the last time."

"That's because you were too traumatised by the loss of the love of your life!"

"Aw." I heard Michael whisper from beside me.

"Yea, the Jonas Brothers. How can I live without their music?" I laughed.

"Oh." I reached out for Michael's hand, which is an incredibly difficult thing to do when you have no idea how close he is to you and you can't even see your own hand in front of your face.

"Night." I said, getting nights back from everybody apart from Lucy, who had already fallen asleep. Poor girl, she wasn't used to all this drama. She died first last time, maybe this time she would be the one to save us all. You never know, stranger things have happened.


	5. Arguments

**Chapter 5 - Arguments**

We were all woken abruptly by loud noises coming from downstairs. I quickly turned to my left, Michael wasn't there. Neither was Philip or the Doctor.

"TIFF!" I screamed.

"KIRSTY!" She screamed back. We woke Lucy up with all our screaming.

"Where are they? WHERE IS MICHAEL?"

"What do you mean? Where is the Doctor?"

"Downstairs. They got up earlier for a chat." Lucy said, looking very sleepy. I doubted she would get up now, she normally sleeps in for ages. Me and Tiff crept downstairs, deciding it was best if they didn't really want us to hear what they were saying. I picked out Michaels voice immediately.

"Well what if she gets hurt?" I heard him say.

"And what if Tiff gets hurt?" I guessed that was Philip.

"They are both stronger than that! Give them credit! Just because they are girls does not mean that they are incapable of taking down a few zombies." The Doctor argued.

"If Kirsty gets hurt, I won't be able to live with the thought! There's a patrol coming around in half an hour, I want her on that van!"

Tiff jumped around the corner, surprising them all.

"Why is Kirsty getting on a van?" She asked, not revealing my hiding spot.

"Nice." The Doctor Sighed, "There's a patrol coming around soon, looking for survivors so they can take them to an institute in the city centre. Anybody picked up will be safe, but tested on."

"Then why is Kirsty going?"

"You're both going. Lucy too" Philip said.

"We're not!"

"Look, Philip doesn't want you hurt and I'm doing what's best for Kirsty. If things get too difficult for us here, we will get picked up too. Lucy's going because it wouldn't fair for a girl to stay here and you two to be sent off." Michael explained, I could detect a slight hint of plead in his voice, like he was begging Tiff to agree with him. I couldn't take anymore, I made myself known.

"I'll go. If you let Tiff and Lucy stay." I finalised.

"No, you won't, none of you are going!" The Doctor yelled.

"Yes she is!" Michael argued back, I never seen him argue with somebody before.

"I'll go. Only if Tiff and Lucy stay here to help you." I said with a stern tone. The Doctor had to give in and within minutes, I was stood on the roadside with Michael.

"Look, I know you probably hate me right now but I want you to be safe." He said to me, not looking into my eyes.

"I don't hate you. I Love You." I replied. He didn't have a chance to reply because a huge white Van was spotted on the next street. He just kissed my cheek and ran back into the building. Never looking back.

_In the morning_

_I could take the burning sun_

_I could be the only warning_

_But I'm not the only one_

Somebody was phoning me.

"Hello?" I said.

"I'll miss you, if I don't see you again." Tiff said. In the background, I could hear 4 other voices saying their goodbyes.

"BYEEEE! I LOVE YOU ALL!" I shouted down the phone before hanging up and facing the surprises that were in store for me now.

* * *

**A/N: R.I.G Dear Pinochio, we dedicate this chapter to you...Review x**


	6. Panic

**Chapter 6 – Panic**

**Tiffany's POV**

I could hit something right now. The whole world was in peril and my best friend was being sent away to be kept "safe". I didn't give to flying fish about whether it was good for her or not, she shouldn't have been in the situation anyway. Anything could happen. We could be all stuck in some mad situation and now she won't be there to help us out of it. When Michael walked into the room, nobody spoke to him. Nobody was angry with him because he really likes Kirsty, but we were all a bit shaken by the whole situation. The Doctor was the first to break the silence.

"I really don't know what to do next." He whispered.

"What?" Gareth asked, "No plan?"

"Not this time. I could get a sample from the meteor but I would have to go alone and it could take some time to scan it."

"Then do that." I interrupted, "if it will help, you should."

"Right. You have to stay here until I've scanned it though. If you are near the gas it produces, you will be one of them. See you later!" And with that, he hopped into the TARDIS and we were alone. Trapped in a building with somebody who could kill us, or make us kill each other.

_The fake scenes, the plastic made dreams_

_Say you don't want it, Say you don't want it_

_It's our world, the picture book girls_

_Say you don't want it, Say you don't want it_

It was a text. From Kirsty.

_I'll miss you. If I never see any of you again, I give you my JONAS collection.  
In dedication to our adventures, please blast out "Choices". Bye xxx_

I did as she said. I went to the recording studio, plugged my phone into one of the speakers and blasted the song through the whole building

_In the morning  
I could take the burning sun  
I could be the only warning  
But I'm not the only one  
So forgive me  
Cause it's more than I can bare  
In Demand I'll make my mind up  
By Deciding not to care  
Stop Giving me choices, Stop giving me choices  
I'm a victim, Of this day and age  
I've forgotten how to feel, I've forgotten how to change  
So I surrender, To the apple of my eye  
I surrender to the wind I will let the Wind decide..._

The music rang through the building like bells, filling every corner of every room with The Hoosiers. I got another text half way through the song.

_Oh, and watch out for Sarah. She was there outside when we were trapping the monster, but she disappeared after we locked it in the room. She can't have left the building._

My face dropped as I realised where she was. I ran quickly to the room where the person was being held and there she was. Still healthy and still alive, sat in the far corner. I kicked the door in an attempt to get it open but it wouldn't budge.

"Philip! Gareth!" I screamed. They came bounding around the corner, looking much less than muscular. They saw me struggling with the door and helped me break it open. Eventually, it came off its hinges and we got Sarah out of there. Unfortunately, we didn't think this one through properly.

The creature inside had mutated. I couldn't see it before because it was in a different corner but it had changed greatly from the human-like figure it originally was. Now its head was more rounded and its eyes had glazed over completely. Its arms had turned into huge, blistery claws that reached down to the knees. The legs had grown twice the size they used to be too. With one swing, the creature took Philip to the ground.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled, picking up a brick I saw on the floor and throwing it at the creatures head. It managed to stun it long enough for us to get Sarah out of the room and re-seal the door. We all slumped to the floor in a wave of relief. It wasn't until we could physically smell blood until we realised...

Philip was bleeding.

* * *

**A/N: HURAH! I have got most of the things I need for...DEATH BY DALEKS: THE MOVIE! It's being made on the Sims 2...And I still need the Plant Hill uniforms and Daleks to come through properly...But I have everything else and everything should be good soon!  
I just have to spend about 3 days making all the sets...Ah well...Then another 3 days Just making people with different eye colours ect.  
Then another 3 months filming it...Stupid Sims...always needing to go to the toilet! YOU DON'T GO TO THE TOILET WHEN YOU ARE BEING ATTACKED!  
Anyways, I will keep you updated. Enjoy x**


	7. Hilton

**Chapter 7 - Hilton**

**Kirsty's POV**

The van drove towards the Hilton Hotel in the city centre, I knew this because I could hear directions being yelled. I also wasn't alone in the back of this van, there were 3 other people there. 2 were girls, the typical "You Me at Six" fans. The other person here was a guy that looked around my age. I knew him immediately but I forgot his name. That didn't matter, he spoke to me first.

"Hey! I know you..." He said.

"Yea...I'm Kirsty...I know you too..." I replied, trying not to sound to strange.

"I'm should hope you remember me, we went university together for the past two years!" I clicked on to who this guy was. Edward. I had taken courses with him every summer for the past two years and although it had been nearly a year since I had seen him, we had been very close on Facebook.

"Of course Edward!" I said. We didn't have time for much conversation because it wasn't long before somebody else was thrown in with us. It was another guy and I remembered seeing him outside URBIS. He was still incredibly thin...and awkward.

"Free Hug?" I asked, it was an inside joke between me and Sarah a while ago.

"Not you again!" he laughed. Maybe if his hugs weren't that awkward, I would have talked to him longer.

When we arrived at the Hilton, a woman who looked a little too happy greeted us.

"Why hello there and welcome to safety. You 5 are one of the many people who are lucky enough to have a room here. Anybody else out there will end up dead. I am not too sure whether you know how serious this recent pandemic is but it is very lethal. You will be kept here until further notice. While here, you can enjoy full use of room service, shopping and special treatment. You can only get special treatment if you are healthy. Enjoy." She said.

"Do we get wom-" Edward started to say before I elbowed him in the chest. He was acting exactly how I remembered him. We trudged up to a different desk to get a room. Apparently to save space, all that came in our van had to stay in the same room. Brilliant! Not.

It also didn't help that it was on the 42nd floor, and that we had to use the stairs. When we eventually got to the room, we all had to get changed into a red t-shirt. Instead, I took a pair of scissors to it and lowered the neck line, cut the sleeves off and then did the same to Edward's top and the other guy's top. The view from our room was nice, just a long drop if you fell out.

I whipped out my phone and gave Tiff a ring.

"Hey! Tiff!" I said as soon as she picked up.

"Kirsty! How are you!" She yelled back.

"I'm fine, have a few friends with me. You have to get me out of here though. As soon as possible." I saw Edward look ever at me in slight shock.

"And Edward too..." I said as he smiled at me.

"Okay. We have some bad news..." She started to say but I had to cut her off before my phone died. It was probably the last time I would talk to them for a while but I knew they would find a way.

"Let's call Special Treatment!" Edward suggested. The two other girls had already made their way down to the indoor pool to buy a bikini and lounge around for a while. I was trapped in a room with two other guys who I already knew. Obviously they agreed to call but they ordered it for the 3 of us.

"You never know K, you might get a lurrrvvvveee god arriving for you." Edward said.

"Pervert. And I already have a boyfriend!" I said. I didn't want to remember why I had been sent here in the first place. I already missed Michael way too much.

"Oo-er. Who's this mystery lad then?"

"None of your business!"

"Why isn't he here?"

"Because he isn't..."

"Oh. Anyway! Special Treatment!" He yelled as he punched one fist into the air and used his other hand to dial the number given. We were only waiting 5 minutes before 3 men in white lab coats bounded in and sedated us.

Everything went black and the last thing I saw was Edward being dragged off into the lift.


	8. Questions and Answers

**A/N: ****Sorry sorry SORRY! I know I haven't updated in years but I have reasons. My school piled us up with homework so I had to finish that first. But right now…I am updating FROM CLASS. My school didn't block fanfiction so I can :D YAY! Anyway…on with the chapter…**

**Chapter 8 – Questions and Answers**

**Tiff's POV**

"Doctor!" I screamed down the corridor.

"What!" He shouted back. He was in one of the rooms near the end of the corridor trying to find something to fix Philip.

"What's happened to him?" I screeched as loud as I could until the doctor came out of his room.

"He's been turned. I can get him back to normal Philip in a few days but I don't need distractions!" I could tell he was stressed. So many people had already been turned and it would take so long to find a quantity of antidote large enough to satisfy the whole of Britain and possibly the world.

"Well, we need to get Kirsty out of there!" I protested.

"I know. It's not safe there…that was what I was trying to tell Michael!"

"Well do something!" I hated arguing with him like this. It wasn't right; we were supposed to be getting things sorted instead of yelling across corridors.

"I can't. You want Kirsty saved, but you also want Philip cured. I can't do both, I'm not magic!"

"Let me."

"How?"

"Let me fly the TARDIS! I saw it in the heart last time you were here and you know I can do it."

"But…it's too risky. If you crash in time then you could end up…anywhere!"

"It's worth the risk." I finalised and the Doctor gave in. He tossed me the keys and pointed behind him. I ran as fast as I could down the dark, long corridors, yelling names as I went along.

"Michael! Sarah! Gareth!" I said as I passed the rooms they were in. They came out looking confused but followed me anyway.

There it was. The legendary blue box. The last time I was in there I was there to save a few friends, and now I was again. Only this time, I wasn't risking death as much. I unlocked the door and fell into the console room. Just how I remembered it except there were more wires around the room, all attached to an arm.

"What are we doing?" Michael asked. I told him to shut up and started hitting the right buttons. The others watched in awe as I eventually turned on the engines and we were off. Travelling through time and space. It all went smoothly until sparks flew from the hand on the console…

"CRAP!" I screamed. Sarah started screaming as well and I grabbed the closest leaver to me in an attempt to land. The lights went off and we were left in darkness. Michael tripped over and landed on a button which switched them back on.

"Well that was easy…" I laughed. The rest of them just looked at me.

I opened the door slowly and crept out. Gareth followed closely behind.

"Gareth, give me your phone." I asked him. He handed me his android phone and I looked up where we were currently standing on Google maps. It said we were in the Hilton Hotel. My mind told me that I was in the wrong place and to turn back, but my instinct told me my friend was close. I used Gareth's phone to dial Kirsty's.

_We have to take our, clothes off_

_We have to party, all night_

_We have to take our, clothes off_

_To have a good time…._

Damn. It was beside me. It did mean that Kirsty was in this building but I wouldn't be able to find her. I threw her phone to Michael and told him to mind it for her. He managed to catch it with ease which was slightly annoying; I wanted him to drop it.

We ran through corridors as silently as we could and it came to a point where we were as low as we could get. I could hear muffled screams coming from another flight of stairs leading down into the earth. The screams got louder and I could hear footsteps. 2 figures were coming closer. Their skin was peeling and blistering all over but they looked normal sized.

"Run!" I shouted to the others as we turned in the opposite direction. I, however, didn't run. One of the figures called out my name and I recognised the voice. They were still at the foot of the stairs but the one that managed to speak was coming up the stairs towards us.

"Tiff!" it screamed.

"Are you…" I started but before I had a chance to finish the sentence…the figure fell back down the stairs and passed out on the floor with the other one.

Her ginger hair covered her face but her bloodshot eyes could still be seen.  
They were dead.

A/N: If I don't get banned from the school's network, I can officially say, I am NINJA ;)


	9. Awakening

**A/N:**** And another chapter being wrote in class because I've finished all the work :D Ninja mode ;)**

**Chapter 9 – Awakening**

I could sense myself coming back into consciousness. All I could see was a blurry green in front of me but the fact that I was awakening was a good sign of me still being alive. When my vision came in properly I could see I was in a dome-shaped, glass cage. I didn't want to test it, but I assumed the glass was shatter-proof. Muffled screams could be heard from all around by other people awakening. To my left, Edward was just awakening. I tried talking to him.

"Edward!" I screamed as loud as I could to be heard over everybody else.

"Kirsty?" He shouted back. Good, he could hear me.

"Don't scream, you're encased in glass, I don't know where we are."

"Figures." He said before curling back up and trying to get back to sleep. Typical Edward, He loved sleeping. I curled up into a ball and thought about everything. I usually didn't let situations like this bother me because I knew I would always manage to find a way out of it, but this time my instincts told me no.

I sat and thought about home. Being able to see Michael every Saturday and singing "Clothes Off" with Tiff in band. I would never get to see them again. All those dreams I wrote down. Going to Germany. Learning guitar. My 16th birthday that was just half a year away. If I died here, there would be so many things I would have failed to accomplish.

Most of all, I just wanted to see my friends. Tell them my darkest secrets, share my chocolate with them and make sure that each of them knew how much I loved them as friends. And Michael, I wanted so badly to be in his arms again. To be safe and protected from the world and all it's horrible truths. To hear his voice again and for this to all be over!

Hours and hours passed as more people awoke and started screaming. A lot of the people had already given up in demanding help because they realised there was no hope. We were starving, some needed toilet and some needed water. We would all be dead in a mere matter of days before anybody found us. I was getting cramps from being curled up so I tried standing up. Somehow, I managed to stand up perfectly without hitting me head off the top of the glass. Seconds later, I felt a drop of water on my arm.

The water started fizzing and burning my skin away and I panicked. I shouted over to Edward but he didn't hear me. He was experiencing the same pain I was. Others around me started joining the panic as the drops got faster and faster. It was like a shower of pure acid.

A great wave of strength came over Edward and he fought to get out. With one almighty kick, he managed to shatter the glass completely. The rest were too busy trying to avoid the water to notice his noble escape but I decided to try it too. I brought my fist back and punched the glass with as much force as my tiny body could master. The glass fell to the floor but it slashed my arm in multiple places. Before I managed to get away from where the water was coming from, one drop landed in my gash. It stung a lot more than the drops on my arm did. My skin began to blister and peel, as did everybody else's.

"Let's go!" I shouted over to Edward.

"Really? I was going to sit here and die!" He replied sarcastically. I hit him and one of the blisters on his skin popped, covering us both in blood.

"EW!" We both screamed before heading over to the door. I expected it to be locked but surprisingly enough it wasn't. Whoever had trapped us here didn't know how to contain people properly.

We ran down various corridors for a good 20 minutes and both I and Edward started getting weaker. We got to a flight of stairs and I could hear my phone upstairs. I should have noticed earlier that it wasn't in my pocket.

_We have to take our, Clothes off_

_We have to party, all night_

_We have to take our, clothes off_

_To have a good time…_

"Catch." I heard somebody say. The voice was extremely familiar but I couldn't pick it out because my mind was going.

"She's in this building." The voice said. I carried on up the corridor until I seen 4 figures at the top of the stairs. I recognised the female at the front immediately. Dark brown hair falling just below her shoulders. Mid-height and leading the rest of them.

It was Tiff.

I tried climbing the stairs but the figures went in the opposite direction. Did they not see me?

I pushed on and on but eventually, I collapsed and fell to the floor once more. My breathing stopped, along with my heart.


	10. Death

**A/N: ****I'm updating loads because I have another 2 hours left in class and I finish my work an hour ago. I have this class every Wednesday for 5 hours so expect updates regularly! Anyway…OMG I DIED! May I R.I.P :') Enjoy x**

**Chapter 10 – Death**

**Tiff's POV**

"No." I whispered as I charged down the stairs to where the bodies lay. I couldn't believe I didn't recognise her immediately. The bright ginger hair, the majorly skinny legs, the same outfit she wore when I last saw her. She couldn't be dead.

Michael came to the top of the stairs and realised immediately. The shock shook him and he looked like he would break down.

"Michael, just go back." I said.

"Is…is she okay?" he asked. It was such a stupid question, but maybe he didn't know she was dead.

"Yea, I'll be up with her later." I said. I'll save the heart-brake for later; it was too much to deal with right now. Michael turned away and I went back to grieving my best friend. There was another guy lay next to her who I recognised from pictures. He must have been one of Kirsty's acquaintances that happened to be here. I was about to try haul Kirsty's cold body up the stairs when I felt a twitch on my arm. It must have been my own nerves but I stayed little longer.

A couple of minutes of waiting later and something happened that would shake the world apart. Kirsty's eyes opened and she started gasping for air. The cuts and blisters on her skin started healing and she stood up.

"Nice to see you again." She said.

"You too." I murmured.

"Right. Well. Why am I alive?"

"I don't know…I was going to ask you the same question…"

"Oh Em Gee. When you brought me back! The TARDIS would have made me virtually immortal!"

"Yea! We must keep this a secret though. The Doctor would kill us both for it, and it could come in handy."

"Right. Let's go." She said as she sped off. Back to the usual ways. I ran up the stairs leaving the other body there. We ran along the corridors and back to the TARDIS. I locked the door behind us and we were finally safe again.

_I've been beat up and robbed_

_Been left for dead_

_For the way I look_

_For the things I've said_

My phone started ringing. It was Lucy, we had left her with the Doctor because the whole interior of the TARDIS would undoubtedly freak her out.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi. The Doctor wants to ask you when you'll be back." Lucy replied.

"Put him on the phone please."

"Bonsoir!" The Doctor said. He sounded a lot happier so I was guessing much progress had been made.

"Hi! How's Philip?"

"We found an antidote. And I know what's happened."

"What do you mean?"

"I know about Kirsty. You brought her back and now her life will go on until long after you've died. Gareth has it too along with Emma and Hayley."

"No."

"Yes. You brought them all back, and now they get to see every single millennium."

"Right, that's not the main issue right now. What else is happening?"

"I found out that the Slitheen have invaded but another species is coming down to overrule them. I'm not sure if it's good or bad but you need to get back here, pronto."

"Can do. See you then." I finished as the phone call ended. I flicked a switch on the TARDIS console and we were flying back through the vortex, back to the Co-Operative. The TARDIS sparked again but we didn't flinch this time. Instead we just walked out of the door.

This wasn't the Co-Op. this was the same building only we had ascended a lot of floors. In front of us were a glass screen and a giant space ship. Kirsty walked to the edge and a look of shock came over her face.

It wasn't just a different race of aliens invading. It was the worst type.

And this time, there were thousands of them.


	11. Death By Daleks

**A/N: Once again in e-media. They took our headphones away but I used my common sense and put my iPod ones into the back of the Apple computer…YAY for smartness! Keeping awake by creating these ideas :D ENJOY!**

**Chapter 11 – Death By Daleks**

**Kirsty's POV**

"No." Was the only thing I could say to the sight before me. There was a single dome-like structure hovering above the city but it stretched out for miles. As it moved, it blocked out the sun and we were lunged into darkness. The structure stopped and the worst happened.

Somewhere at the side of the structure, a door opened. It was like a garage door but out came the worst possible creature to ever manage to walk…or move across the earth.

Daleks. Thousands of them. Possibly millions.

Pandemonium struck and I could hear screams coming from every floor of the hotel. Michael tensed up and took my hand but didn't speak. None of us did. They were back, to kill us.

"S-should I call the Doctor?" Tiff said, being the first to break the silence in the room.

"Sure" I said. We still stayed rooted to the spot, not daring to move in case we were spotted by the Daleks. That plan didn't work for long. One of the oncoming Daleks spotted us all stood there and shot at us, shattering the glass. I scream and dragged Michael back into the TARDIS. The rest followed and we locked ourselves in.

"Fly this thing Tiff!" I shouted.

"I did before but we ended here again!" She shouted back.

"Well press a button and get us out of here!"

"I'll phone the doctor then."

"Hurry!" I said as I tried to de-stress and relieve the panic I was now feeling. Michael came over and hugged me until I was calm enough to talk without snapping at people.

"We'll get through this, Kirsty, and even if we don't I know something will work out for us. It did last time." He said while holding me closer. I didn't want to tell him that I wouldn't end up dead, no matter what happened. Mainly because he would be upset that I would stay young but watch him grow old, but also because I knew that if anything happened, Michael would end up dead.

Across the room, I could hear Tiff on the phone. She was talking about the controls and Daleks and how we needed to go back somewhere. She walked over to the console and pressed a few buttons. The TARDIS gave a huge lurch and I was thrown into the wall, shattering my arm.

"CRAP!" Tiff screamed as she ran towards me, "Are you okay?"

"Yea, my arm just hurts a bit, that's all" I reassured her. It didn't hurt a bit though, it hurt a lot.

"It's bleeding…" She said. I jumped up and realised that my arm was in fact, covered in blood. Blood was pouring onto the floor in huge surges and staining my clothes.

"Come here." Tiff said, dragging me towards the TARDIS' wardrobe, "Pick some clothes and get changed quickly."

As soon as I was changed, Tiff took my old shirt and wrapped it around my arm as tight as she could.

"This should stop the blood." She said.

"It better…" I replied, "How did it get cut anyway?"

"You must have caught it on something when you fell."

"Ah." I said, walking out of the wardrobe. Sarah, Gareth and Michael were just sat around looking worried. The TARDIS stopped moving about 5 minutes ago but none of us knew where we were. Tiff flicked a few switched and something came up on the screen. It looked like the inside of a science lab, the walls were all white and there were chemicals stacked on shelves against the wall. I walked over to the door and opened it up slowly.

Dozens of alarms went off and we were surrounded. By the Daleks.

**A/N: SAVE MEEEE. I'm getting writers block :( Blame e-media…**


	12. Jump

**Chapter 12**

"Well, this is awkward." I said. None of the Daleks spoke and I was too scared to feel fear in case they could sense it. Tiff moved forward from the TARDIS door and shut it as if nobody else was there.

"So, you caught us. Just me and misty here!" Tiff said to the Daleks. None of them would speak.

""Misty? Seriously?" I asked Tiff.

"Well it was the first name I could think of!"

"You could have thought of a human name instead!"

"It is a human name!"

"No, it's a pet name. Like patches.."

"Fine. Misty and Patches here! Nobody else, we're lone wolves…" Tiff exclaimed. None of the Daleks would more or talk. I approached one and tapped on its eye. There was no reply. I took a few steps back and then threw all my weight into the pepper-pot-like structure. It toppled over and we realised that they were just cases. I ran back into the TARDIS and started hitting buttons randomly but the power had been switched off. That probably meant that the DALEKS knew we were here. I pulled Tiff into the console room and told her we needed to run.

"But where could we run?" She asked.

"Well if we throw Gareth out of the ship he would live and he could get the doctor?" I suggested.

"That's horrible"

"But it would work!"

"True, but why can't you just jump out…"

"Because I'm scared of heights!"

"Right, that's it…" Tiff said as she dragged me towards a window and smashed it so it was big enough for me to fit through. I panicked and started screaming, kicking her in the leg a few times. I could see the huge drop in front of me, like an impending doom. I knew I would die. But I also knew that I would live…

Michael overheard my screams and charged out of the TARDIS. I turned around in Tiff's grip and saw the sheer look of horror in his eyes.

"For the last time, take a good hard look!" Tiff shouted as a joke. Michael screamed and tried grabbing hold of me, accidently pushing me out of the window.

The wind was harsh and cold as I fell through it, but nothing could compare to the force of the impact I felt when I hit the concrete floor. For a few seconds there was just nothing, then I slowly started to see things. I was still missing a hand when I stood back up but I figured that would grow back soon. There were a few abandoned vehicles that littered the streets so I picked up a bike and began to thunder down the streets one handed.

Eventually, I arrived back at the co-operative academy. I charged up the stairs and ran in on Philip half naked. We both erupted into screams and I dived onto the floor to cover my eyes.

"Where's the Doctor?" I asked.

"In the other room." Philip replied awkwardly. I crawled on my stomach out of the room and down the hall, not getting up until I was sure I couldn't see Philip anymore. When I did get up, I carried down the hall into the other room at the end of the science block. The Doctor was looking through the cubboards for different chemicals.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Looking for a chemical that will make Philip's chest not green." He replied.

"Ah, I saw."

"What are you doing?"

"We need to talk."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's been donkeys since I last updated but i will try to more often now. -Kirsty**


	13. Michael

**A/N: Aww, I wrote this when I was listening to "doomsday" and it was all sad and everything..awwness **

**Chapter 13 - Michael**

**Michael's POV**

"No." Was all I could whisper. I had pushed her, me. It was my fault. Now, she was gone. I ran to the window and watched her fall. Her heart-reaching scream just before she hit the concrete rang through my ears, threatening to haunt me for forever. My body froze as Tiff tried to talk to me. Anything she said just didn't register in my brain; I was too shocked to listen.

In anger, I turned and ran. I ran down until I came to a door. It was a metal door but I still found the strength in me to kick it through. On the other side there was no other room, just the outside. All I could think about was the fact I pushed her. I know I didn't exactly do it on purpose but it was still all my fault. I hated myself. Every moment we ever shared was now gone, forever.

I kicked the wall in anger but remembered she made me promise I would never take out my anger that way. I muttered "sorry" under my breath and decided how I would make my decent back to solid ground. I saw that I could jump cleanly onto the top of the Hilton if I positioned my run-up correctly. I did so and landed almost perfectly. I found the stairs that were on the roof and began running down all the different flights of stairs. I couldn't stop thinking about Kirsty, how I had pushed her, how I would never see her again.

I got to the bottom of the building and ran out the door. In front of me was an unlocked delivery van with the keys still in the ignition. My stroke of luck. I dived into the driver's seat and turned the key. The van roared to life as I realised I had no idea how to drive it.

Even with that factor, I still stepped on the pedal and sped down the road. I didn't know where I was going, or what I would do when I got there, but I knew I couldn't be up there any longer. I seen a few zombified people and purposely sped into them, knocking them flying into the air. Their death's didn't faze me, not after Kirsty's.

I drove for miles on end until I finally reached the co-operative. I couldn't stop the van, mostly because I didn't know how to, so I ended up skidding into a tree. The van toppled on its side and there was an echoing boom as it hit the concrete floor again, upside down. I screamed and tried to undo my belt in an act of panic as the van set on fire. When it came undone I tried to crawl out of the now shattered window but the gap was too small for me to fit.

As my vision blurred I never stopped thinking of her. The memories we shared which would now all be a distant memory. The thoughts about weather I would join her in the afterlife or weather I would wake up in a hospital, alone. All these ran through my mind and as I looked up to the whitening sky, I saw her, Kirsty. She called my name and ran towards me. She couldn't be real, she had to be an angel. Her beautiful face was stricken with terror and as she tried to drag me out of the wreck, she even felt real.

When I was dragged safely from the van, it exploded. Rather movie like but that wasn't the main thing I was focused on. The main thing was this ghost of Kirsty. My hearing what slowly fading and my eyes closing but I could hear her say my name. She spoke softly but I could sense more panic in her voice than ever before. She was crying too, her tears fell onto my now cold wrist as my breathing slowed. I wanted to kiss her, but I was too scared in case the ghostly version of her faded away and I was left on my own once more. Then I realised.

If she was a ghost, she wouldn't have been able to hear my voice. If she was really dead, she would have been happy about my death too...that I would be joining her soon. Instead, she managed to remove me from the explosion and hold my hand in hers. She held my head in her arms and more tears fell.

Kirsty was alive.

I was as good as dead.


	14. Talk

**Chapter 14 – Talk**

**Kirsty's POV**

"We need to talk" I said to the Doctor. He turned to look me in the eye and I could see the seriousness build up in his eyes.

"What about?" He finally replied.

"This. What is going on and you better have a plan."

"I don't know fully, and not yet."

"What's the bit's you do know then?"

"Well, basically. The Slitheen have invaded earth thinking they can change everybody into replicas of them, but the Daleks came and infiltrated the government, taking control of the UK. From there, they took out the Slitheens but left everybody as zombies because they want earth to be human-free by tomorrow."

"Right...well...plan?"

"We get Tiff and then wing it from there." The doctor finished with a huge grin. I smiled back and headed out of the room, not knowing what to do. I decided that if we got in touch with Tiff, and the doctor talked her through it, she could fly Michael, herself and the others back here safely so we could fight this war together.

I walked into a room with no furniture. I knew that there was a pistol hid just behind the wall there; the builders put it there for emergencies. I didn't blame them after the Dalek attack about a year ago. I grabbed a chair from the other room and began smashing it against the hollow part in the wall. Sure enough, it caved and I picked up the silver pistol. It was pre-loaded with 6 bullets and it rested on top of a box with 12 additional bullets. Carefully, I stowed it in my jean pocket, taking extra care to make sure the Doctor would not see it. There was a huge crash outside and I darted to the window. Shock overcame me and I was rooted to the spot.

A van had crashed outside. Somebody was in trouble. I watched on a little longer and something caught my eye. The person in the van was wearing a green t-shirt. The same green t-shirt Michael had been wearing.

I used the chair I had used to retrieve the pistol from the wall to smash the double-glazed window. From there I just jumped onto the concrete floor below, possibly breaking my ankle. I didn't feel it at the time because I was too busy running toward the van which was now upside down and on fire. Eventually, I reached the van. Sure enough, it was Michael.

Crimson blood covered his face from a deep cut on his forehead and ran down his face like little teardrops. I screamed a silent scream and ran to his side in a desperate attempt to pull him from the vehicle. Due to the fact he was near 5 and a half feet tall and I was severely underweight, Michael happened to be almost double my weight. Still, I managed to grip his arm tightly enough and drag him far enough from the van as possible.

I collapsed on the floor next to him as the van finally gave in and blew up. Bits of shattered metal flew everywhere but I shielded Michael's almost lifeless body so he wouldn't be injured any more. I looked into his eyes but there was hardly any life left there. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes and rolling down my cheek, finding their way to fall on Michael's cold, pale wrist. I whispered his name softly as his eyes shut, but I refused to let him die.

I screamed, at the top of my lungs. I screamed for help, from anybody. I would probably attract a few zombies but if it meant that more alive people would hear too, I didn't care. There was no point in phoning 999; there were probably so many casualties that they wouldn't have time for another dead guy. I screamed so more but there was nothing I could do without leaving his side. I looked down at him again and he looked so peaceful. His chest moved slightly, telling me he was still holding onto life.

Unfortunately, I knew it wouldn't be for long. The cut on his forehead was too deep and he would bleed to death within the next few minutes. I had to be strong; it would be what he would want. If I was strong, maybe he would hold on a little while longer.

"Michael. I know you probably can't hear me, but I just want you to know that I've loved you for an extremely long time. Before we were actually together I loved you. Every morning, I wake up and think of you, and how when we turn 18 it's all going to be alright. We'd be able to wake up in the mornings and know that we're under the same roof together. I'd probably set the kitchen on fire trying to make you breakfast and you'd laugh at my fails and it would be happy." I said. More tears welled up in my eyes as I leant over to kiss his still body.

Once I did, I looked away.  
Got up.  
Walked away.


	15. Sweet Child O' Mine

**Chapter 15 – Sweet Child O' Mine**

I walked slowly back into the co-operative building, refusing to let myself be upset any longer. I walked straight into the lab where the Doctor was fiddling with a new machine. Philip, no longer green, was handing him different chemicals and shouting out their names.

"Chlorine?" He said.

"No." The doctor replied.

"Caesium?"

"Yes."

"Hydrochloric acid?"

"Possibly..."

I decided to ask them if they needed help with their little nerdy invention but they didn't answer me. Instead, I had to sit on a chair and watch them work away at the chemical mixture for an hour. Eventually, the doctor held up a small, pulsating sphere.

"Time to blow up some Daleks." He cheered. Philip was looking quite happy too.

"Do you think I could get a Nobel Prize for this?" He asked.

"No."

I laughed as Philip's face dropped. We all ran out onto the road together and looked around for a car. I noticed Michael's body was gone but I didn't want to think about the possibility of a zombie eating him. The Doctor ran over to a purple Porsche and began to hotwire it. Me and Philip dived into the back seats and we began to speed off up the road. The Doctor turned the radio to catch some news but the previous owner only had rock CD's which began to bellow from the speakers.

_She's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood, memories  
Where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky_

_Now and then when I see her face  
it takes me away to that, special place  
And if I stare too long, I'd probably break down and cry_

The Doctor began belting out the lyrics at the top of his voice. It made me smile a little, which was good after the event previous. Philip joined in and before long we were all singling along.

_She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
As if they thought of rain  
I'd hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of pain_

Her hair reminds me of a warm, safe place  
Where as a child I'd hide  
And pray for the thunder and the rain to quietly pass me by

My phone rang, to the exact same song. The Doctor and Philip were still singing as I picked up, making it a little hear to hear.

"Hello?" I said down the receiver.

"Kirsty!" It was Tiff.

"Hey Tiff."

"Did you get the Doctor and Philip?"

"Yea, they're here with me now. Are you locked in the TARDIS?"

"Yea, where are you anyway?" I said as the Doctor and Philip began the next song in unison.

"Whoa, WE'RE HALF WAY THERE!" they screeched together. Tiff laughed and hung up the phone, leaving me alone here with these dramatic singers. I was almost thankful when we reached the front door of the Hilton. The Doctor parked the car neatly and we dashed inside and hit the button for the lift.

I decided that I would take the stairs instead, not wanting to risk getting trapped in the lift. The Doctor agreed with me and we left Philip to take the lift by himself. The stairs were excruciatingly painful but eventually we made it to the roof. The wind was sharp, icy and strong up here and I was slightly afraid my light body would be caught up in its massive wave. The ship was still there, floating as if it was innocent. There was a door open on the side of it, just out of reach from our heights.

The Doctor fashioned a grappling hook out of some rope we found on the rooftop and swing it above his head multiple times until it caught on the doorway of the ship. I let him go first and he began climbing the rope with such strength. Then it was my turn. Philip was still not back so I would have no help from him, so I had to do it alone. I gripped the rope with both hands and looked up to judge the height. It looked like I'd have to climb at least 10 feet, hanging above the big drop I'd already fell. The wind got stronger and I pulled myself up a little bit. The rope swayed violently in the wind and I pulled myself gradually further before it gave any signs of snapping. I managed to pull myself up onto the ledge of the ship and the Doctor helped my stand upright. We were in!

We were also surrounded. For real this time.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! lots of updates! This story is officially longer than Death By Daleks, with 15 chapters so far! Death by Daleks only finished at 14 chapters ;) But I'm trying to not drag it out loads...  
IT'S CHRISTMAS! Or..soon anyway...been singing away to the likes of "Fairytale of New York" while writing..  
Enjoy x**


	16. Hell No

**A/N:**** I know it's been years since I updated, but my computer that had this WHOLE story crashed and took 2 weeks to fix. When it DID fix it broke again so I had to get a new laptop..so I've recovered from the laptopless diease and am back updating :D**

**Dont expect me to update loads, I'm in my GCSE year and I need to revise a lot -.-**

**If you want a ust of how many GCSE's i have, I have 3 in march, 5 in may/june, e-media coursework, 4 more french tests and a msuic recording. THEN, to top that all off I have to go on tour in Germany at the start of July. Hopefully this will be finished by July but there will be ANOTHER (non Doctor who saddly)sequal.**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

Chapter 16 - Hell No.

"Crap." The Doctor said. We were both froze to the spot unable to move.

". Die." One of the Daleks closest to us said, aiming the statement to me.

"Then kill me." I spat back. I knew I wouldn't die, even if they did shoot me. But no life was a good life without Michael alive. A few silent moments passed before the next Dalek spoke.

"You are so willing to die. For who?" It said. Hatred burned through my eyes towards it. If looks could kill, the ship would be on fire.

"For me. If you kill me then I'm dead. End of. You won't get any further and it won't save the world."

A few Daleks shifted, if they were human, they would look worried. Then, simultaneously, three of them shot me. Dead. The feeling of countless volts surging through my body wasn't sharp, but almost exiting. My back arched and I crashed to the floor, unconscious for those few seconds before I was able to get up. My converse had rubber soles, keeping me charged while I walked forward. I raised one bony arm and grabbed the nearest Daleks' eye piece. The scream was like victory. I stood there and released all three of the Dalek's voltage into just one, killing it.

"Anybody else want to try that?" I turned and challenged the other Daleks. There were only a few Daleks in the room. The Doctor stood there in awe, slightly impressed, slightly scared. I dropped my hand from the dead Dalek's eye stalk and walked over to where the Doctor was standing.

"Why are you here?" He said to the Dalek closest. It didn't reply.

"Answer me, NOW!" The Doctor bellowed. It was quite frightening, the Doctor shouting like that.

"We need fuel from human blood. This planet was in peril. We seized the opportunity." It eventually said.

"What, my blood wasn't enough?" I spat again, still glaring.

"We need more blood. There is no more fuel on our new home planet."

"Let me guess, you using up all the natural gasses too?"

"Yes. And the Dalek race will peril."

"Then I hope you die." I said, shutting all the Daleks up. Anger was flowing through me. They could have Michael's blood. When I walked by there, he was gone. What if they had his body stored somewhere on this ship, locked up and contained in an ice capsule. I glared again, wishing them all dead.

I never expected to get my wish.

Tiff burst in from behind the door, armed with one of the biggest guns I had ever seen. Screaming, she shot them all down. Not with bullets, with energy. I cheered her on as she killed the last one.

"Go Tiff!" I screamed.

"All in a days work." She replied, winking. When she spotted the Doctor, she dropped the weapon and ran into his arms. I couldn't look. How could a 907 year old man have such happiness, when all mine had been taken away.

_I see you lying next to me_

_With words I thought I'd never speak_

_Awake, and unafraid_

_Asleep, or dead_

The words to my ringtone were so ironic. I didn't even bother to check who it was.

_I am not afraid to keep on living_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_Honey if you stay I'll be forgiving_

_Nothing you say can stop me going home_

The same song. My phone again. I slowly forced myself to see who was calling. Philip. Lazily, I shoved my phone back into my pocket and carried on into the other room. The Doctor was fiddling away at, what I presumed was, the ships console.

"This could take a while. Apparently there is only one more Dalek on this ship, but thousands on the ground. Slitheen too. I'll need to re-write all of this." He spoke to me and Tiff only. I could see Sarah and the others all huddled together in the TRADIS, none of them daring to come out.

"War?" I said.

"Yes." The Doctor replied.

"Beautiful."


	17. War

**Chapter 17 – War**

Tiff and I charged to the door, using our obviously amazing (not) P.E skills to jump onto the rooftop of the Hilton Hotel. I tripped on the edge of the building and went skidding into the concrete, scratching up my face in the process.

"Shit!" I screamed.

"Oh my gosh, you swore!" Tiff teased.

"I always do, and now I look more intimidating."

"With a bloody eye and terrible scar down one side of your face? Well...you'll certainly blend right i down there!"

_Can't stop watching as you fuss with your hair_

_Taking extra time to make it look unprepared_

_And they don't, even know why you're there_

_Your only odd is on cos' he's a sea millionaire_

_Your name is on the list so you're side of the stage_

_With that not-so-innocent, look on your face_

_All I want is, one night, one kiss_

_One touch, just the two of us_

My phone. Once More. I got fed up so I switched it off completely. If the Doctor needed us, he would phone Tiff. If Michael needed me, he'd be alive.

Together, Me and Tiff charged down the many flights of stairs until we reached the bottom floor. In our haste, I had picked up the huge weapon Tiff had used previous. Tiff pulled out a tiny pistol from her inside coat pocket.

"What the.." I began.

"It's powerful." Tiff said in a matter-of-fact tone. I could not help but question her motives with this pistol. Surely we would need more fire power than that? Good thing I had the huge energy blaster.

When we arrived outside, the streets were madness. The few survivors were lined up against a wall, all with AK-47's. The military were here too, ordering them about. In the distance I could see zombified figures charging towards us, allied with several hundred Slitheen. From above, Daleks flew by the thousand.

Then there stood Tiff and I. Just two.

From all around us, gunfire could be heard. The few male survivors were firing at the Slitheen with their guns, some of them managing to kill a few. The military were armed with tanks, blasting huge rockets down the street and into the air above us where the Daleks flew. The zombies that were originally coming towards us had slowed now, taking time to pick off some of the female survivors who were trying to build barricades. Amidst the onslaught, I could see a man I recognised. Well, all I was his hair, which I happened to see every Monday and Friday in science, but who was he? Wait..Science! It was my Science teacher! Mr Hasler! He had survived!

"Sir!" I called out, not knowing if I should just go over and not name him or try to stick to being formal.

"You don't do it like that.." Tiff said before shouting "Hasler!"

Sure enough, our science teacher turned around. He only smiled at us, beckoned us to move to the side, and began a rampage in which bullets were flying everywhere. I shrugged my shoulders and stared at the oncoming storm of hell.

The only way to win this was to go in guns blazing. I couldn't die, that was clear, so if I went in and shot at all of them, I could win! But what about Tiff...Tiff would die if she was shot or bitten. I furrowed my scratched up brow in frustration.

"Tiff, you stay here." I eventually said before running off into the middle of the street before she had time to protest. There were zombies and Slitheen everywhere, but the zombies seemed the weakest. I hung the huge weapon Tiff had used earlier on my back using a strap that was conveniently on the side and picked up an AK-47 that one of the dead survivors had used. There was quite a bit of ammo with it, but not enough to take down the entire army. Instead of thinking of ways to get more ammo, I just fired. My bullets sank into the skin of the zombies, sending them crashing to the floor, dead once more. The Slitheen stopped in their haste, not knowing what to do whilst another wave of zombies came flying towards me. Some of the armed men joined me and we began spraying the crowd with countless bullets, killing each one dead. Blood ran down the street, covering our feet in its crimson colour. Many of the Slitheen disappeared into thin air, as if they were transported somewhere else. None of them showed any signs of coming back with weapons before they left so I carried on down the road looking for more zombies to massacre. On the next street, about a thousand more zombies lined the streets, all facing the opposite direction but as soon as I started firing at a few, I ran out of bullets.

"Well, Hell. Isn't this just lovely." I cursed, throwing the useless AK to the floor. The zombies turned, staring into me with their lifeless eyes. They all ran in my direction, surrounding me with a ghastly smell of rotting flesh and blood. I screamed out and fell to the floor, trying to protect my face from more scars and awaiting the pain that was soon to be one of my many deaths.

Behind me, somebody screamed. It wasn't a zombie scream, but I didn't think it could be human. Suddenly, a huge wave of energy, bigger than the one my big gun could master, came surging through my body. The pain was deep and left me exasperated on the floor, but all the zombies were dead. All of them. The thousands that were there just seconds before all littered the floor.

I looked back and saw that the person who fired the energy was Tiff with her little pistol, but nothing about her scream worried me. I was too fascinated by the man standing at the opposite end of the street. The sun was directly behind him so I couldn't make out his face but I could see that he was wielding a sword. The man was as shocked as I was about our presence on this street. I tried getting up to go towards him but collapsed back onto the solid floor straight away. As this happened, the man ran over to see if I was okay.

The shock would have killed me if I wasn't immortal. The man's green eyes shouldn't be looking at me and the recent scar that ran down his left arm shouldn't be healed. He didn't speak a word but ran his fingers along the deepest cut on my face, a look of shock appearing on his.

"Are you hurt, Kitten?" He said. I shook my head. He should be dead. But, no.

Michael was alive.

* * *

**A/N: As much fun as it is killing Michael off again and again, I do have to bring him back :') Don't worry...with my mind he'll be dead again by the end of the story :)  
Also, if anybody wants to have faster updates on whats happening with these stories...just send me a PM and I'll add you on my facebook :)  
(I don't do twitter)**

**Enjoy x**


	18. Promises

**Chapter 18 – Promises**

"Y..y..you're dead!" I exclaimed, my voice exasperated. I slowly reached up a hand to touch Michael's face. He flinched a little as I ran my forefinger down the deep scar that penetrated his forehead. The blood stains that looked like teardrops still on his cheek.

"I know, it's confusing." He replied, pulling me into hi arms, "But please tell me you're okay!"

"I'm fine." I lied. My face stung like hell and I could feel the blood drip down my face from a new cut that sliced through my right eye. Whatever caused it hadn't hit the cornea of my eye, but if I shut them, the two sides of the scar joined perfectly.

"You're not!" Michael began panicking, real tears joining the blood ones.

"Don't worry."

"They hurt you! I promised you I'd never let anybody hurt you!"

"But you were dead."

"I never was. I came here because I thought you were. I looked for your body."

"But I never was dead either.."

"But you're hurt!" Michael finished, pulling me even closer to his chest. His wonderful scent took over all my senses and I just wanted to lie there, forever in his arms. I closed my eyes for a little while and took in how amazing it felt to be here again, where I belonged, with Michael. He sat me up straight after a few short moments of lying there and crashed his lips into mine.

The kiss was hard, but soft at the same time. Our hands entwined and I grew weaker and weaker, giving up all my energy into love. I could feel one hand weave around my waist and the kiss deepened even further. When Michael stopped kissing me, he kept his face within a few inches of mine so he could look into my eyes.

"I didn't die, because I need to be here, to be with you." He whispered.

"For better or for worse" I replied.

"For richer, for poorer"

"In sickness and in health."

"But, death won't do us part." He finished. We got up together slowly, hand in hand, and continued back towards Tiff.She was stood there, averting her eyes to give us a bit of privacy. She gave me 'The Nod' and we all marched the street with our weapons, looking for more Slitheen to kill. The Daleks had all disappeared from the sky, leaving us afraid that around the next bend could be another fight, a harder fight to fight.

In reality, the next street was empty.

And the next.

And the one after that. And even, the street after one.

But not 5th street...


	19. 5th Street

**A/N: ****Yes, I know, it's been ages but i've been so busy ;)**

**I'll try upload another chapter during e-media becuse I'm kind like that, but don't count on it because it might not happen. there will definatley be another update today though so do not fear, Kirsty is here!**

**Sorry if it's a little confusing, my mind has been confuddled today.**

**Enjoy x**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19 – 5t

**h**** Street**

5th street was directly opposite the M.E.N building and we happened to walk right into the centre of it. To the left were thousands of Daleks, to the right were thousands of Slitheen. We had walked into the middle of an alien war. At first, I thought it was all deathly silent, but then one of the Daleks spoke.

"This will be our world. Our fuel. Our people." One of them said. I thought they were talking to us until a Slitheen replied.

"We were here first. We are of more importance. Our race needs to survive." A Slitheen replied.

"Daleks are of upmost importance. Your species have not lived as long as the Dalek race."

"But we can talk properly." One of them said. I giggled at the humour of it.

"We will exterminate you."

"We will blow you up."

"This. Is. War." A black Dalek said. I was surprised with myself for not noticing the black Dalek first, in the crowd of golden coloured ones. Several Slitheen screamed and charged forward, sending the rest of them charging forwards too. None of them had noticed our little group, surprisingly, so we dived behind a few bins for cover. Using a few cracks in the plastic, we could see the onslaught.

The Slitheen pulled out weapons, much like the one Tiff had used earlier. The Daleks started firing their lasers at the Slitheen, killing a few, but when one of the Slitheen shot at a Dalek, it blew the Dalek up. Not only did it kill the Dalek but the explosion from that one Dalek caused two more to blow up. This continued for a good 5 minutes, both species getting their fair share of kills. When both of the armies stopped fighting, they took up their original sides and stood in silence for a few seconds. Right before our eyes, the Slitheen disappeared.

_I've got real big plans and such bad thoughts_

_I've got real big plans and such bad thoughts_

_I've got real big plans and such bad thoughts_

_I've got real big plans and SUCH BAD THOUGHTS_

"Hello?" I asked as soon as I picked up my phone. Caller ID had told me it was Philip but I didn't know why he would phone me.

"Hi, it's the Doctor. Philip's with me, we need you to get back up here as soon as possible. First, I need you to run into the M.E.N. and get me a few t-Shirts." The Doctor said.

"Why t-shirts?"

"Because I need a bunch, just do it please."

"No problem" I said, turning around to grin at the others. Michael wasn't there.

"Where's Michael?" I asked everybody.

"In the M.E.N, I think, the TARDIS says 3 people are in there and one of them has a racing heartbeat, so I'm guessing that's him." The Doctor replied.

"Wait…how can you tell?"

"New heartbeat sensor…anyway, hurry!" He said before he hung up the phone. I murmured to myself about how impossible it was to get a "bye" these days. Then the panic started.

Michael was taken away from me again, into the M.E.N.

How did he get in there?

Maybe that's where the Slitheen had gone, into the M.E.N to escape the Dalek's wrath. I peeked through one of the holes in the plastic once again and saw the Daleks had gone off somewhere too, giving us an open road to dive into the back entrance of the M.E.N.

But why?


	20. Sing

**A/N: Would just like to say to Michael that nothings going to happen to me, not even this :P (like it ever could), and that he shouldn't be worried xxx  
Enjoy x**

I picked up the gun of one of the fallen Slitheen, slinging my AK-47 from earlier on my back and shoving the alien weapon into my pocket. I started a nearby car and, with tiff in the passenger seat and Mr Hasler and Philip in the back, went speeding up the road, away from the building. I realised Mr Haseler had never left us, weird. None of them would talk so I concentrated on the road, gaining more speed each second until I span the car back around and sent us speeding towards the back door. Like the Doctor had said, Michael was in the M.E.N. The barrier was up ahead with a few Slitheen guarding it. So this is where they had gone. I sped even faster and crashed the car into the barrier with such force that it killed them both. An alarm was set off as I slowed the car to a halt. Security camera's turned to us and I kicked open the security door. There was the usual corridor that I used to take when getting backstage at concerts. At the end of the corridor were masked Slitheen.

Simultaneously, all four of us pulled out our guns and began shooting towards them, killing them without a single scratch on ourselves. Still walking, we continued into the building to kill more Slitheen. By now, we were in the heart of their plan. I walked into a room where a guy was stood. A human guy. He had two Slitheen guarding him which Tiff shot dead, but the guy flicked a few switches and charged out of the room. Michael was sat on the floor.

I ran over to hug him; he hugged me back, pulling me tight to his chest.

"Run!" Tiff yelled as more Slitheen arrived on the scene. We turned around another corner and walked down another hall. At the end of this hall was the door that lead to the huge bowl that held thousands of seats. Thousands of Slitheen stood, waiting.

"SHOOT!" I yelled, turning around with my AK-47 to take out thousands of Slitheen. They had their own guns, but they were advanced, alien technology. Michael looked scared without a weapon so I tossed him mine and picked up one of the lasers. Tiff jumped to get my back and together we shot loads of the on comers. Philip and Mr Hasler were on the other side of the bowl trying to get us to run to the other door to freedom. Tiff ran, but I stayed. There was a Slitheen looking the other way so I grabbed its huge ugly head and shot it, right through its chest. The Laser killed it instantly, spewing its guts all over the floor.

Somebody grabbed me from behind. The person pushed me against the nearest wall and I was left to stare into his face. I didn't recognise the man, but he had pitch black hair and deep green eyes. His eyes were the same shade as Michaels and if I hadn't had seen the rest of his face; I would have thought it was him. I felt the barrel of a laser gun press up against the bottom of my jaw. The guy smirked and I glared back at him. The trigger was pulled and I felt over a thousand volts shoot through my face before my limp body dropped to the floor.

I couldn't be dead; I should have woken up by now! I could still see, but from a different perspective, like I was a ghost. Philip ran over to where my body lay but was stunned by one of the lasers, knocking him unconscious, crashing to the floor. Michael screamed and went to run to my side too, but Tiff grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the door. Mr Hasler was waiting there for them both but instead of all three of them moving out the door, Sir stayed back, showing the other two out. With his gun, he shot constantly at the Slitheen remaining. Michael tried staying back to help fight, but Tiff pulled him further. The car was parked outside that door and there were loads more enemies waiting but Tiff fired her weapon at them. Sadly, she was pushed into the car bonnet and hit her head against the windshield, smashing it and sending shards of glass everywhere.

Just as her eyes closed, the TARDIS landed and Sarah came out, guns blazing. The Doctor followed but instead of killing, he grabbed Michael and pushed him to the TARDIS floor, not daring to look weather he was okay. Instead, he ran over to where Tiff lay, still breathing, and dragged her into the TARDIS. Sarah re-entered and they transported away to god knows where.

I was left here, apparently dead.


	21. Her Afterlife

**Chapter 21 – Her Afterlife**

**Michael's POV**

The TARDIS floor is hard and cold. The walls are overly welded and the controls are tacky. The bedrooms are dusty and haven't been cleaned for centuries. The kitchen was messy from meals and I didn't even want to think about what could lie in the swimming pool. What worried me was how I was noticing all these things. Maybe I was going insane. Maybe all these thoughts in my mind were piling up to cover the devastation that just happened.

In the other room I could hear the Doctor screaming with frustration at the fact Tiff wouldn't regain consciousness. I hugged my legs closer to my chest to hold in my own anger and frustration.

"Michael!" The doctor yelled. I ignored him. I didn't want to help him in any way, not anymore. He came storming into the room and saw me on the floor.

"What are you doing? Come help!" He said.

"NO!" I screamed back at him, standing up properly to face him. "NO! Why should I help you get Tiff back. Tiff's fine! Just give her a few hours and she'll wake up, that's all. But what about Kirsty? Huh?"

"I thought Kirsty was meeting us later…."

"No. She's dead. Gone. FOREVER."

"But she should come back…she was brought back by Tiff…"

"Well how come I'm alive then? Explain that."

"No…." The Doctor breathed, a scared look appearing on his already frustrated face. He walked into the console room and put up an article about blood transfer between mortal and an immortal people. I read through it and became slightly shocked with what I saw. Apparently when Kirsty had dragged me out of the burning van, the cut on her hand had started to bleed again and had mixed in with mine.

"I don't understand." I lied.

"Kirsty's blood is in you; your blood is in Kirsty. You've both started to switch immortality because she was immortal and you weren't. That's why you're alive now and Kirsty isn't" The Doctor explained.

"So Kirsty died because she bled on me?"

"Blood brothers." A voice said from behind me. I whizzed around to see Tiff standing in the doorway looking a little tired. The Doctor ran over to her and they shared a rather loving embrace. I looked away, angry that they still got to share cute moments and all mine had been torn away from me with Kirsty's death. I stormed over to the door, not knowing where we were or what was happening outside. I didn't open it, let alone go through it. I just stood there, staring at the door.

Suddenly, my left hand went cold.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know this chapter is short but I've been writing it for 2 hours in e-media while watching my class panic about coursework deadlines :')  
Oh...the joys of finishing 5 weeks before everybody else. So far I think i've saved about 10 people on .uk and read through the entire site of **

**Sadly...next leson we are starting a new topic and I will be at the same place as everybody else again...  
So expect another update in about 2 hours ;)**

**Oh, and I almost have 50 reviews and when I get 50 reviews I will hand all my reviewers virtual cookies XD**

**Say goodbye to relaxing though...time to get this work done...  
Hopefully the next chappy will be up soon but for now, ENJOY!**


	22. I Don't care

**A/N:**** Sorry for the HUGE delay on writing this but I just completed my chemistry GCSE's :D Woo!****Michael's POV**

* * *

The door creaked open. I screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL." I shouted.

"AHHH!" The girl that came through the door screamed too.

"Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter; I was called in by the Doctor."

"He's busy." I snorted, glancing over to the door across the console room, not wanting to know how happy the two of them were. Sharing their love, enjoying the fact they're both still alive.

"I'll wait here then." The girl said, prancing herself over to the chair. She stared at me, looking slightly interested.

"What is it?" I asked.

"There's somebody beside you." She replied.

"There's nobody beside me."

"She is." The girl said. I didn't reply, just shuffled myself over to the balcony that overlooked the console desk. The metal railings for the stairs were cold and hard but not as cold as the feeling that was now on my side.

"She's going up with you." The girl said again.

"SHE'S NOT." I screamed. I never knew myself to get this angry but this girl was really annoying me. There was no girl behind me; there was no girl next to me.

"Ginger, pale, wearing a necklace with a tiny heart on." The girl said. I turned and stormed out of the room to escape her words. The last thing I needed was some girl I didn't even know trying to tell me she was behind me.

The door I had walked through lead to a small hallway and I realised I'd not really seen any of the TARDIS apart from the console room. I opened a door to my left and I was immediately thrown into a huge room filled with clothes. Typical. I looked down at myself; my shirt covered in my blood, and decided it might be worth changing. I quickly sped up another ladder and shoved on a different shirt and turned to leave.

"Michael?" Tiff said from the door.

"What." I replied. I didn't want to speak to her and her happiness right now.

"You've not seen where we are yet have you?"

"No."

"I think..." She began to say but I cut her off.

"I don't care what you're thinking; I don't care what you're saying." I shouted at the same time somebody's phone rang. It was the same song.

_When everything is gone_

_We'll still be begging for more._

"Look. I know she's gone now but something was going to get her eventually!" Tiff screamed. Tears were streaming down her eyes and I realised that I'd never really paid much attention to how the deaths were affecting others.

"What do you mean...?" I replied.

"Well if she didn't die now, Cancer could kill her. Or old age, or accidently being caught up in a gang fight."

"She wouldn't be."

"You could never be there for her 24/7, one day we're all going to die, just let go." She said as she turned and ran back to whom I presumed was the Doctor. I ran after her, looking to hold her back and ask her something else but she was already in his arms again. The girl was no longer sat on the chair. Instead, she was underneath the floor of the TARDIS connecting wires. I walked past them all and flung open the TARDIS doors. We had flown since I had been stood staring at the door but I hardly noticed it.

We were back.


	23. Void stuff

**Chapter 23 – "Void Stuff"**

Back.

Slitheen had abandoned the place but it was in a complete mess. Chairs had been thrown around and the distinctive smell of warm blood rang through the place like a plague. The fact that I could tell the difference between warm and cold blood scared me, but also reminded me...

"Kirsty!" I yelled before speeding down multiple hallways. I remembered them almost perfectly; if I took a right at the top of this corridor, the door should lead to where the fight happened. I turned the corner, flew through the door and there it was. The aftermath.

Tiff rounded the corner behind me and immediately spotted Philip stirring from his long sleep. Shrieking, she ran over to him and they both went to check on some adult that was lay in a bloody mess against the door at the opposite side of the room. I quickly scoped the room but I couldn't see the tell-tale ginger colour anywhere. Music seemed to hum softly through the speakers; Kirsty told me a while ago how the Daleks hated any form of music whatsoever.

_And bury me in all my favourite colours..._

Panicking, I paced the floor, still searching for her now brittle body. Tiff and Philip were still at the other side of the room and it took all of my strength not to scream at them for being so inconsiderate. Quickly, I ran up the steep stairs to the very top of the dome and found the best vantage point. It was from up here that I saw here.

She wasn't miles away that I'd have to run back down and across the bowl to see her, but she was next to me. Kirsty. My Kirsty. Her hair was dull and faded, just as her skin was white and lifeless. I walked slowly over to her, pleading for a final chance for her to be alive.

Propped up against a wall, she still looked perfect. I didn't dare open them but I knew the sparkle that usually filled her eyes would have gone with the wonderful being that was her soul. I fell to my knees beside her, dry tears falling down my face. One of them splashed onto her now cold hands; I took it in my own. She wasn't yet stiff but her hand was clenched around something so tightly I couldn't get at it. Suddenly, it opened as if she was alive. My eyes darted up to hers but there was still no stir. Something had fallen on the floor, I carefully picked it up.

"Void." Was all it said. I tossed it to the side, it wasn't even her writing. I pushed my arm through the weight of her lifeless mass and managed to pull her up into my arms. Gently carrying her down the stairs, a few of my tears fell onto her pale face. I set her down and wiped them away. All the life was gone completely now, even the way she looked like she was sleeping when she was propped up against the wall, now she just looked like a lump of meat. Perfect, beautiful, meat.

Philip came over and sat down beside her; I glared at him. I couldn't even say a word but my eyes signified "leave her alone." I must have been sat for a good half 5 minutes but time had seemed to stop. Nobody dared move, probably scared in case I got a little too angry. Her lips slightly parted, I took Kirsty into my arms again. It was stupid of me really; I've always wanted to me a pathologist, but I could have sworn I heard her breathing. It filled me with such joy, such hope.

As my heart skipped a beat, I passed out on the floor. Kirsty lay in my arms, just like old times.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know it's been a while but Fanfiction wouldn't let me upload! Sorry for the wait, but I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. More will be up soon ;)  
Kirsty x**


	24. Uranium 235

**Chapter 24 – Uranium-235**

**Tiff's POV**

"Just drag them in here." The Doctor said dismissively. I could tell he was slightly annoyed with everything but just because he had the emotional range of a teaspoon, didn't mean we all had. I helped Philip drag Michael and Kirsty onto the TARDIS floor and took a seat to watch what the Doctor was doing. Flicking switches randomly; nobody could really make sense of what he was doing. Slowly, my eyes kept drifting to the other girl across the room. Too many questions were running through my mind. Who was she? Why was she here? What did she know?

"I owe you all an apology." The Doctor whispered after a good few minutes of silence.

"Why?" Philip asked.

"It's over."

"It can't be!" I yelled. Panic had overcome me. It wasn't over, it couldn't be.

"It is. There is no way to get them to leave this time."

"YES. THERE. IS." I yelled louder.

"There isn't. Me and Philip have been working tirelessly for days trying to find away to save YOUR people. YOUR people who don't help by getting themselves eaten. YOUR people who I always have to save. And the only way to save YOUR people is to set off a nuclear bomb in England. That's why Olivia's here." He yelled as he beckoned to the girl. Michael stirred but I didn't notify anybody on this. Instead, I yelled back.

"MY people now? So what are you saying..."

"I'm saying Olivia's here to decide what to do because I simply don't know anymore." He said, his hair dropping to look at the floor. Clearly, this was affecting him greatly, but I wasn't going to give in.

"Why couldn't I make the decision? Why does it have to be somebody who...how do you know her?" I asked.

"She's a physicist who's going to explain to me how your nuclear weapons work. All I know is that the gamma rays will pass straight through the Daleks and kill their brains immediately. The ones that survive will develop a Cancer and be killed off eventually. From that, I think more Daleks will have more sense to come back here again. Any that do are just stupid."

"Fine." I finished as I dragged myself down the TARDIS corridors. I'd always had a room here, The Doctor had made one for me when he promised he'd come back for me. 'Watch the stars' he had told me, and I did. I watched those stupid stars for 2 whole years. It drove me insane.

I opened the door using my telepathic password, my favourite memory. It was the best one because not even the Doctor knew what it was. Not that he would need it, he could just open it using the console room. Even so, I liked the fact he would never know. I flicked a switch on the monitor in my room and watched them talk about the plans in the console room. Another thing the Doctor had forgotten, I could see everything from in here.

"Well the last nuclear bomb that went off was the one in Hiroshima, it had devastating effects with just 60kg of Uranium-235 and the area is still a dead zone. If we use the same chemical but use the domino effect, we can release the same amount of energy but spread it across the whole of Britain." Olivia was saying as she sketched out a drawing of Britain.

"So one explosion will set off the next and so on?" The Doctor asked. It wasn't like him now to know something.

"Yes. The neutrons released from the last explosion should reach the next. Unfortunately, it will take about a minute between each explosion. We need at least 60 explosions to wipe out all the Daleks close to the dead zones but some may have time to escape if they realise they're being blown up."

"What about the humans?"

"We can evacuate the survivors but it will take a week. Luckily for us, it will take about that long to get the stations set up but Uranium in other countries will have to be locked in lead volts. Oh, and I don't think the military will let us do this."

"What if we told them that they should because the Daleks were going to set it off?"

"It could work but would raise suspicion." Was the last thing I heard Olivia say before I gave up and flicked through all the other feeds I was receiving. From this set I could get images from the survivor's hideout, the Co-Operative, NASA and, what interested me most, the swimming pool. I nearly passed this feed without a second thought but something stopped me.

Kirsty.


	25. Through the Console

**A/N: I know it's been like forever since I updated (apart from last chaper) but I had SEVERE writers block and GCSE revision. I'm in e-medai at the moment so enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter 25 – Through the Console**

"Kirsty!" I yelled quietly. I wasn't sure if she could hear me but I tried anyway.

"Kirsty!" I shouted again, a lot more loudly so that if she could hear, she could hear me better. Twitching slightly, she looked around to see where my voice was coming from. I only clicked on that the swimming pool was next door after a few moments of confusion. Charging out of my room exited, I crashed into the swimming pool to find her hone. I yelled out her name a few more times but there was no reply. Had I been dreaming?

Slowly, I retreated back to my room and flicked through the monitor again. The Doctor was still arguing in the control room and the survivors were still crying from fear. When I flicked to the swimming pool again, I almost fell back with fear. Kirsty was standing right where the camera was; her eyes staring right into mine.

"Can you hear me? You will only be able to hear and see me through a monitor if this works…" Kirsty said quickly

"Yes! Yes I can hear you! You're alive!" I squealed with excitement.

"No, I'm not alive, but I don't think I'm dead. My soul was ripped from my body when I was shot and now people can only see or hear me through great power sources like the TARDIS' consoles."

"But you can come back!"

"There is a way but the Doctor wouldn't let me if you all knew how. I've been listening to you all in the control room and I know how to make the bombs. The materials here will be too strong and the bomb won't detonate." She exclaimed. I pondered this for a moment. Should I tell the others? If I told Michael, would he be filled with false hope?

"How's Michael?" She asked cautiously, "there's a monitor in the control room right?"

"Yea, If you went in there, I could get you up on the screen." I replied. I ran quickly into the control room where everybody was slightly shocked to see me enter. Michael had awoken and was now propped up against the furthest wall, tears silently streaming from his eyes.

"Get up!" I yelled at him.

"There's no point any more. Just leave me here to sit." He cried out.

"Kirsty's here."

"Don't torment me. I've had enough with you all feeding me stories on how she's alive. I watched her die. I couldn't help her." Michael shouted across at me. I got a sudden cold feeling but ignored it in my haste to get to the monitor.

"If she's really dead, then why is she standing next to you?" I finalised, flipping the monitor around. Sure enough, Kirsty was standing next to Michael. He was nervous for a few seconds, probably questioning whether she was really there or not. Slowly, he turned around to look at the place where she stood.

"Kirsty?" He asked.

"You can only see me from the monitor, but I'm here." She replied softly.

"I don't understand…" The Doctor piped in, "How can we see her here but not naturally?"

"It's the soul of the TARDIS that's providing the power." I told him feeling fairly happy that I could provide him with the information instead of him providing me with it.

"That means her soul's still intact."

"Exactly."

"But the only way to get her back…" He said but he never finished the sentence. Instead, he just drifted into thought. Michael and Kirsty had come closer to the console and were catching up on what they had missed out on. Olivia sat in the corner messing with something, I went to join her but Kirsty screamed at me not to.

"NOBODY MOVE."


End file.
